A Drunken Night
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: A Lyle-Regene fic. One of several similarities that one might point out between Gundam Meisters and the Innovators was that they both made terrible drunk.


Title: A Drunken Night

Author: DnKS - giRLs

Rating: PG

Characters: Lyle + Regene

Disclaimers: not ours, obviously

Warning: Absurdity and insanity in a stupid crack fic

Note: This took place before Tieria ever mentioned anything about the Innovators

One of several similarities that one might point out between Gundam Meisters and the Innovators was that they both made terrible drunk. Terrible drunk here meant everything ranging from 'I-cant-seem-to-remember-my-name' to 'this-world-fucking-sucks-I-want-to-die'. So one could only pray for safety when some drunken Gundam Meister and a drunken Innovator met up to wreck havoc in the world.

Or, in that night case, to wreck havoc in that certain pub downtown somewhere on earth.

Lyle Dylandy, who at the time being went under the code name Lockon Stratos, slammed his glass of Irish whiskey so hard onto the table. Few people cringed upon seeing such scene. Just a few, indeed, since the majority of the people crowding the pub were more or less as drunk as the one who just slammed that glass. Recent economic recession, stupid governments, and worldwide rebellion contributed greatly in dampening people's spirit and all the people doing business involving either deadly weapons or booze or pornographic materials suddenly found themselves gaining huge profit in such short amount of time.

Therefore, it stood to reason that the owner of the pub merely glanced half heartedly at Lockon when the man started slamming yet another glass onto the table and let it pass just like that. He had seen enough scenes of men being reduced to half-sobbing half-hysterical idiot who could do nothing but curse general abomination toward the world with words so creative he felt like clapping his hands for them. They made him rich so he had no complaint. Therefore when a certain man with curious shade of hair approached the obviously-drunk Lyle Dylandy, he also did not complain.

Regene Regetta seated himself down in front of some brown haired man and his head felt like crap. He did not even remember why he approached the man in the first place. Maybe those pair of eyes enchanted him. Maybe the way that man had just slammed his glass onto the table intrigued him. Maybe he could feel his destiny calling out to him.

Or maybe he was simply drunk.

"Hello, there, pretty," he said the moment he sat down.

Yep. He was definitely drunk.

Lyle looked up and his eyes caught the sight of somewhat familiar looking man though he was sure he never met the other before. He frowned as he tried to think what was it exactly that made the man before him looked so familiar. Alcohol never went well with his brain and, considering the state of alcohol intoxication he was in, Lyle presumed it was perfectly acceptable that he needed quite a long time before he realized something.

That hair!

That ridiculously and blatantly shining chin length purple hair!

Lyle saw the one before him frowning and twirling those strands of hair between his fingers.

"It's lavender, not purple," his companion said and Lyle wondered if he had spoken his thought out loud. He was pretty sure he had not. But then, how could that man knew his thought if he never voiced it out? That meant he had indeed spoken up his thought. But he was sure he had not...

Thinking about it only made his head hurt. Alcohol REALLY never went well with his brain. So Lyle decided to stop thinking and give a response that would fit in most occasions.

"Uh... whatever..." he said, and as an afterthought he added. "This world sucks."

Three table away from them, a drunken man shouted, "No, boy, it's gravity!"

Lyle was thankful for his accurate aim as he threw his empty bottle of whiskey to the annoying man's direction. A loud crashing sound mixed with some curses ensued and after that, there was silence. Good riddance, Lyle thought, and he let his gaze back to his current drinking partner.

"Good aim," Regene said.

"Thanks," Lyle said. He appreciated every praise people might give him regarding his aim considering that back in that cursed Ptolemaios, people always said that his aim was 'not as good as Neil'. Bah! He had pretty good aim! It was not his fault that his dear departed twin had a demonic ability at shooting enemy flagships down.

That stupid twin of his!

"That's true," Regene said and Lyle was once again in the impression that the other could somehow read his mind. "This world sucks."

Oh, he thought, _that_!

"Yeah…" he said and after a moment consideration, Lyle pushed his bottle of cognac to the other's direction, inviting him to accompany him drinking. Regene accepted the bottle and filled his glass before he drowned it with several gulps. Lyle blinked. His companion seemed to be one very skilled drinker.

After he finished his glass, Regene threw a very seductive smile that almost made Lyle doubt his sexuality.

"Regene Regetta," he said, tipping his glass between his fingers that made Lyle doubted his sexuality even more. "Nice meeting you."

"Lyle Dylandy," he offered his own name. "Have we met before?"

Regene scoffed, "You won't get anyone with that pathetic pick up line, you know?"

"I can try," Lyle said. "Nah, but I think we haven't met. It's just that your face kinda reminds me of someone… someone whose face I really don't want to remember at the moment…"

Lyle thought for a while then he corrected his previous statement.

"No, cross that, the face I don't want to see the most is myself," Lyle scowled. "Curse the mirrors. Why do twins have to have same faces, after all?"

"Amen to that!" Renege exclaimed loudly as he slammed his glass onto the table until a faint creak could be heard. "I hate being twins!"

"I _hate_ my twin!" Lyle corrected him. "And people always compared me to him, that jerk!"

"Yeah, that sucks," Regene said.

Three tables from their place, the very same person who had earlier become victim to Lyle's aim staggered to his feet and victoriously exclaimed, "No, boy, it's gravity!"

That time, it was Regene who took the task of silencing the man into his hands. And rather than merely an empty bottle, he chose to throw three knives to the general direction from which the sound came from. An ear-splitting shriek and some shouting mentioning 'blood' let him know that his knives had found their intended target. He smirked.

"Nice throw," Lyle commented.

"Thank you," Regene said before he poured more cognac into his glass. "So, what's with your twin?"

Lyle scoffed. Pouring himself another glass and shouted for one more bottle to the bartender, he said, "Oh, nothing, nothing else than the fact that people always think he's better than me. Heck, they talk with me and all they could say is what a great person my brother was. Bah!"

Regene stared at Lyle with different light in his eyes. "Believe me, I know exactly how it feels."

"Yeah, and it's not even my brother is still here. He left me, goddammit, and they still praise him!"

"Twin brothers are always most cruel to their twins," Regene said and then frowned. "There seems to be something strange with my wording… anyway, mine abandoned us! He abandoned the Innovators…"

"Curious family name you got there," Lyle commented.

"Yea, it's not really a family, but… it's complicated…" Regene said. "Anyway, he abandoned us and they still talked about him, saying how I resembled him, plotting ways how they could make him go back to be with them. And it annoys me like hell!"

"My brother abandoned me when we were little and suddenly I found out he's a dead terrorist," Lyle said sourly. "And he left me his mess to clean up, a love sick underage girl, and a guy who seemingly has some hopeless crush on him."

"Oh, yucks," Regene said. "What an irresponsible jerk. Let me guess, that girl and guy, they kept comparing you to him?"

"Yea, and they always say…"

"I wish he were still here," they said bitterly in unison.

"They have abandonment issue," Regene snarled. "Those stupid twin of us! And those people are just a bunch of idiots. Idiots, I say!"

"Yeah!" Lyle nearly screamed. "Whatever with them people? My twin was the one abandoning us yet they still worship him like their personal deity."

"Calm down, sweetie," Regene said, lifting his glass up to the air. "Cheers?"

Lyle blinked, "For what?"

"For us?" Regene said. "For this fucked up world? For those stupid people? For the world peace? I don't care, I just want to drink..."

Lyle eyed that strange man with purple... no, lavender hair for a moment before he shrugged. With a smirk, he raised his own glass, clinking it with Regene's one and said. "Whatever."

They emptied their glasses in several huge gulps. There was a certain amount of satisfaction there when the two of them drank together. Maybe it was the realization that they shared the same problems that made them feel so at ease around each other. Or maybe it was simply the work of alcohol. Whatever it was, Lyle still felt somewhat giddy when he put his glass down and stared somewhat appreciatively at Regene.

"You know," he said. "Though those bastards always prefer your twin over you, I'll surely choose you over him. You're a nice fellow, and pretty too."

"Well, Mister, you're pretty attractive too," Regene snickered. "I won't have a hard time choosing you over that jerk you call your twin, pedophilia is against my morale after all..."

"Yeah..." Lyle mused as he stared at his empty glass. "Wish everyone else is like you..."

"Nah... it's impossible," Regene scoffed. "The world sucks, remember?"

At that very moment, the certain annoying fellow who turned out not quite dead rose to his feet. As if not heeding his bleeding wounds caused by several pieces of broken glass and knives, he shakily stood up and pointed at the direction where Lyle and Regene were currently sitting on. His face was livid when he yelled at them.

"I told you it's fucking gravity you fucktards!"

After he yelled those words, the man fell down. He did not move and it seemed he was either dead or unconscious. Lyle stared at the man. Regene stared at the man. Then Lyle turned his gaze to Regene and Regene turned his gaze to Lyle.

And Lyle frowned.

"You know," he said seriously. "I think this world is really fucked up beyond repair."

"Agreed," Regene said. "How about we destroy it?"

"Destroy the world?" Lyle said. "Sounds nice!"

People who were present within the twenty meter radius from the two somewhat drunken guys could sense and see that they were dangerous. Lyle's smile only enhanced their suspicion and cautiously, they all took a step away from the two. The evil glint in Regene's eyes cleared out all doubts and the people there each allowed a gulp before they began bolting out of the pub.

But they were not so fast enough.

Half an hour afterward the entire block was consumed in fire and amidst the flares, there could be seen two people laughing. If one person ever still had doubt about the insanity that the world could contain, that night his entire doubt was cleared up. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the depression, but honestly, Lyle could not recall any time he ever felt happier than that night when he danced with Regene amidst the fire, burning more, destroying more, laughing more…

Until something or someone hit the back of his neck and everything went black.

He woke up with the worst hangover he ever felt in his entire life and the ache at the back of his neck only made it worse. Voicing out his displeasure with several well thought curse words, Lyle Dylandy then came to aware of the presence of another in the room.

He looked up and, lo and behold, he stared right into the face of Tieria Erde, seething in silent rage. Lyle blinked. He seemed to remember something but he could not quite point out what it was. And when he saw that hair, that ridiculously and blatantly shining chin length purple hair, his eyes went wide.

Pointing his finger at Tieria, he exclaimed victoriously, "So you are the twin of that Innovator guy!"

Under his gaze, he saw how Tieria's face went white, before he stuttered, before he stared back in disbelief at him, before he bolted out of the room. Lyle, his hangover was sure to blame, could only watch the scene in confusion. But a moment later, an order came and decreed that he should take some holiday because he apparently had spent too much time being exposed to G.N. particles. The order was signed by Tieria Erde. And he frowned at that. Holiday? In the middle of the war? From Tieria?

Lyle Dylandy could not understand his good luck. Not only was he dismissed from his act of burning a town down--and he did burn a town down, right, or was it only his imagination-- but he also got a holiday. There was something wrong there…

His head hurt when he tried to figure things pout so he shrugged his shoulder and just accepted his fate. Maybe God was taking pity on him. And with that thought, he laid his body down to sleep, somehow seeing the image of Regene dancing with him amidst the fire behind his closed eyelids.

Damn, now he really doubted his sexuality.

- end -

(A/N: so... that's all. Hope you had a good reading time and might we ask for some reviews, please?)


End file.
